


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by AndrastesChosen



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun Smut, EXO Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesChosen/pseuds/AndrastesChosen
Summary: Baekhyun and Crystal meet and start a relationship. However, things soon become rocky when Baekhyun gets her to join SM as a trainee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was just a short and sweet little story I put together just to see if I could do it. I’ve done my fair share of writing for school, and did a bit of HP stuff a long time ago, but reading the great fics on here made my writing bug flare up. So I apologize in advance if it’s crap lol. Also, I know it’s the usual thing to put “Crystal” instead of giving the character a name, but from the view point it just sounded better. Just envision your own name if you want lol.

The EXO fan meet was a huge success. One of the largest they’d ever had. There were thousands of people here, all screaming and crying and happy to see them. It had already been going on for a couple of hours. Baekhyun was bored. He was hungry. He was tired. However, he knew that the fans were more important than all of that, so he did his very best to paste the sunniest smile he could manage and hoped if he focused hard enough the thoughts of a giant pizza all to himself would go away. 

 

Another half hour went by, every face blending into another, but Baekhyun smiled into everyone’s eyes, played with the toys they gave him and finally they were starting to reach the end of the line. He was playing with a pikachu plushie someone had just given him when Kyungsoo, who was two chairs down from him, suddenly started to laugh like crazy. Baekhyun knew the difference between his fan and genuine laughs, so he was curious what was so funny that it had Kyungsoo dying of laughter, and took a peek at the person in front of him. 

 

She was fairly cute from the side, he had to admit. All he could really see though was long brown hair and a cute pink Adidas sweater. She was really short but had curves in the right places, which he enjoyed. She was laughing as hard as Kyungsoo was, and her hair covered most of her face. She and Kyungsoo were talking together looking at the gift she’d given him, which from here looked like some sort of book. Knowing Soo’s fans it was probably a recipe book. She had a handful of wrapped presents still, so he guessed she’d brought one for each of the members. Unfortunately, she was still too far down, so he couldn’t really see much more. He was interrupted from further inspection when a crying younger girl grabbed his hand and started telling him her story, so he went back to focusing.

 

Baekhyun was whispering to Chanyeol, who was on his right, when he heard the soft yet husky “Hello.” He recognized the pink sweater and looked up…she was cute! Warm brown eyes in a small heart shaped face. Freckled nose. Small lips that were grinning shyly. If she was wearing any other makeup besides eyeliner, he’d be surprised. Baekhyun didn’t realize he was staring until her cheeks went pink and Chanyeol hit him in the side with an elbow. 

 

“Hey there.” Baekhyun decided to have a little fun and turn on the charm, so he gave her what he thought was his best come hither look. It had worked on so many others with great success, so he was unprepared when instead of falling into a slobbering mess of fan girl at his feet, she threw her head back and laughed. 

 

“I’m sorry!” She manged to say in between giggles. “I’ve never seen anyone go from startled to flirty in 30 seconds before. It’s alright, you don’t have to put on the fan act with me." 

 

Was that a snort he heard?

 

To get over his embarrassment, he went into auto mode, and started signing the picture. "What’s your name?” he asked. “Crystal.” Of course; It was pretty like her. 

Covering her mouth to stifle her laughs, she handed Baekhyun a small wrapped package and a gift bag. He peeked into the gift bag first, excited to see what appeared to be tons of snacks. 

 

“I made one for each of you. I know these things tend to go on for a bit, so I knew you guys would be hungry. I made sure to include a few handfuls of those sausage things you like to stuff yourself with. I also gave you each a gift card to my Mom’s restaurant. No pressure, and of course I don’t even expect you guys to use it, but I figured the gift of a meal is the best thing to give a group of hungry guys.”

 

Baekhyun had to agree and wasted no time opening a sausage and munching hungrily on it while he opened the smaller package, which turned out to be a CD. Crystal blushed when he look up and cocked an eyebrow at her. 

 

“I know that CD’s aren’t the hip thing anymore, but I wanted to give you this. It’s…well.” As she stuttered and blushed, Baekhyun’s confidence returned.

 

“Aww, Crystal, is this your confession?” He teased her, grinning mischievously into her eyes. 

 

She picked up the discarded sausage wrapper and threw it at him playfully.  
“So what if it is?” She chuckled, before sighing. “It’s songs that I wrote for you. Stop grinning at me like that. I’m not saying they are all love songs, or even all TO you.” She smiled up at Baekhyun, as he had his head propped in his hands smirking down at Crystal. He really liked her voice. It was soft and almost sensual, which was an interesting mix with her tiny and cute appearance. He suddenly wondered what she sounded like screaming. No, singing. He meant singing. Mind out of the gutter Baek, he thought to himself. 

 

“I write and play music. That CD is filled mostly with songs that I wrote with your voice style in mind. And yes, there might be a few songs in there for you, but I won’t tell you which.” At this point her blush was starting to reach her neck. “I just thought it would be a much more meaningful gift than expecting you to cart around 1000 plushies." 

 

"Thank you. I will listen to it soon, and I promise not to tell anyone when I find the naughty song you wrote about me.” Baekhyun joked, earning a wink and giggle from her. 

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to keep talking to Crystal, when he felt an elbow in his left side. Chen was looking at him impatiently and he realized that he and Crystal were starting to hold up the line. He looked at the adorable woman in front of him regretfully, and she nodded in understanding. It’s not like she was going far away, since she still had to make her way down the line. Baekhyun wondered why the thought of her talking to Chanyeol next bothered him. He impulsively grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it before winking at her, then quickly turned and said hello to the next person in line. He chuckled to himself because he could see from out of the corner of his eye that he unsettled her with that, and she was blushing and startled when Chanyeol started talking to her.

 

They’d finally finished with the line and people were starting to get up and leave the building. Baekhyun had paid attention as Crystal had made her way down the rest of the line. He noticed that no matter who she talked to, no one else but him had made her blush, which made him proud for some reason. He also noticed the gifts. Besides the gift bags of food, which he’d seen all of the guys eating their way through, it appeared she’d put thought into everyone’s personal gifts, and didn’t give anyone a plushie. Notebooks, picks, and dog toy for Chanyeol. Recipe book and spices for Kyungsoo. Tea for Chen that was good for soothing throats. Louis Vuitton dog jacket for Sehun’s Vivi. She also didn’t cry or scream at anyone, just a gentle smile and laugh. She had even laughed at Suho’s horrible word play joke that he’d heard 5000 times, making Suho look incredibly proud of himself. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t figured out what was wrong with him. Sure, he’d seen his share of cute fans before, and had women throwing themselves at him daily. So why couldn’t he stop staring at her? He followed Crystal’s back as she made her way to the exit. Would she look back? Should he call out to her? The room wasn’t as full anymore. No, he couldn’t do that. Then he’d have to explain himself to the guys. So he stayed silent, watching and memorizing the sway of her long hair as she left. 

 

Almost as if he’d willed it to happen, there was a loud crash sound as Chanyeol was playing around and knocked over a couple of chairs. Several people turned to see, Crystal among them. She gave the scene a small smile and looked over and locked eyes with Baekhyun, who hadn’t stopped staring. He sends her an air kiss which earns him a full genuine smile from Crystal. They both wave, and with a bite of her lip, she turns around and heads out of the exit. 

 

He wonders why the room suddenly feels gloomy. He’s being ridiculous, he knows. Sighing to himself, he starts to pick up all the fan gifts in front of him, smiling to himself when he gets to Crystal’s CD. It’s not the first time he’s received music from people, usually trying to use him to get into the music business. However, he’s really excited to listen to this one. He imagines her husky voice singing is incredible. Chanyeol comes up rubbing his knee, which he must have hurt in the chair fiasco, before grabbing Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, so, we don’t have anything scheduled for tomorrow, right?" 

 

"I don’t think so. Why? Did you wanna do something?”

 

“We all got gift cards to a restaurant. I thought we could use them. It’s a place I’ve actually heard of before. Home cooking type place. I could use some real food." 

 

Baekhyun froze in place. The restaurant! It’s was Crystal’s! Could he get away with seeing her again? Should he? 

 

Baekhyun cleared his throught, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. 

 

"Why not. Since we don’t have other plans.” Did that sound convincingly unconcerned? Aiiish, he was acting stupid. 

 

Later that night, Baekhyun sat with Crystal’s CD in his hand, preparing himself. He put it in, pressed play and closed his eyes. She had everything on here, ranging from a seductive jazz sound, pop, R&B, and one of the most touching ballads he’d ever heard. Her voice had incredible range, going from soft and sexy to high notes that Chen would even be impressed by.

He froze when suddenly he heard her clearing her throat on a track and she was saying “OK, so if you’ve made it this far in the CD, not only am I impressed, but I’m very touched. So, I suppose I’ll sing you a song. This one is obviously not mine, but it’s one that makes me think of you. God, that sounds cheesy. I’m not really the overly emotional, screaming "OMG I LOVE YOU” type, but it’s there. Even if you don’t care, or I am never able to come to another one of these fan things, I hope that you stay healthy and happy. Since I became a fan of EXO, you’ve been my…muse, I suppose. Suddenly your smile alone makes me think of a new melody. Wow, I’m being silly. Sorry. Not that you care, I’m sure. Right now you’re probably like, “Wow, I could be out sleeping with a model, instead I’m listening to this wench ramble on.” Anyway, there are other songs on here that are actually about you, but it seems more embarrassingly personal to tell you which, so I will just sing you this one.“ Her throat clears again, and as the sounds of an acoustic guitar and her soothing voice fill his ears, he hears what is a ballad version of a song he knows well. 

This thing called love I just can’t handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain’t ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
This (This Thing) called love  
(Called Love)  
It cries (Like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (Woo Woo)  
It jives (Woo Woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love  
There goes my baby  
She knows how to Rock n’ roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat  
I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track’s  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I’m ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track’s  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I’m ready (Ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love  
This thing called love I just can’t handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain’t ready  
Crazy little thing called love

 

Baekhyun listened with a grin, and hit shuffle when it was over, preparing to listen to the CD again as he drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow couldn’t get here fast enough.


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious guests have rented out the family restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with these two. It turned out a little bit longer than I had planned, but once I started, I couldn’t stop lol. Let me know what you all think!

The sunlight filtered through her tightly closed eyes, urging her to wake up, but she refused. She worried if she did, the events from yesterday would prove to be a dream. Her Mother pounding on the door, demanding she come downstairs, finally made her give up and she threw her blankets off with a groan. 

Crystal rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stumbled over to the closet, her blurred vision landing on the huge poster hidden on the other side of the door. It was a door sized poster, one that showed all of Baekhyun, from the top of his head to his feet. She kept it in here not because she was ashamed, she just preferred to keep such things to herself and didn’t feel the need to broadcast to the entire world that she was half in love with someone who didn’t even know she existed. Until yesterday, at least.

The back of her hand still tingled where he had kissed it, and she rubbed it absentmindedly while studying the poster. She’d seen those eyes in person. The smile, the hands. Instead of being the adorable man that lived in her laptop, Baekhyun had become a real person to her now. Not good. She shook her head, trying to get rid of her silly thoughts, and started getting ready for her day. Although she knew “Come downstairs” was code for “I’m going to make you work in the restaurant today” it felt like a day to look pretty. She was still hyped up from yesterday and decided to wear her favorite red sundress and just a bit of eyeliner. Pleased with her efforts, she went downstairs, where her Mother was already ordering her Father and little brother and the rest of the employees around like a little army. 

“Ah Crystal! Finally! Help your Dad with the prep work, and then once we open I’ll need you to help waitress for awhile. I need all the help we can get, because once we close the store for regular customers, we have a reservation for a business group that needs the place privately.” Delivering her orders in a way that would rival a General, she sprinted off, yelling at someone to finish cleaning the dining room. 

Crystal’s Father hands her an apron, giving her an apologetic smile.  
“I know this isn’t what you had in mind for your Summer Vacation, but we do appreciate it Sunshine.” He grins, patting her hair. He hands her a knife, and they set to work preparing the mountains of vegetables for the day. 

“You look nice, so we’ll try to work fast so you can go enjoy at least some of your day. Did you at least have fun at your thing yesterday? And did you meet that fella that you think is "OH SO DREAMY?!” He slaps the back of his hand against his forehead and pretends to faint, and Crystal giggles. 

“First of all, I have never said such a thing, (Out loud), in my entire life. Yes, though, it was so fun. Everyone was very nice, and they seemed to enjoy their gifts. They sang a few songs, and chatted with me a little. It was very…memorable.” Understatement of the century. 

“Did you slip them the gift cards I gave you?”

“Yes Dad, I gave them the gift cards. Although, I really don’t think you should get excited and think they’ll actually use them. Besides the fact that we are a fairly busy place and they’d get bombarded coming here, they are out of the country more often than not." 

"Ah well, it would be nice though. I bet they’d tip well!” He chuckles. 

Crystal shakes her head at him fondly, and they continue to work companionable silence. 

The day goes by quickly, and it’s finally time to close everything up and get ready for the private party. The restaurant doesn’t get many requests like this, especially not for after hours, so Crystal is a bit surprised that her Mom even took the reservation. 

“Mom, did you at least get the information for what and who this is?”

“I got their credit card information, and that’s all that matters. They asked for discretion though, so I’m sure it’s for something important.”

Crystal rolls her eyes as her Mom wanders off, and goes to the mirror to freshen up, before stepping into the dining room and preparing tables. The bell chimes and she looks up to see a very large number of men. A couple of them look like huge body builder types, and Crystal’s first thought is that her Mother just rented the family restaurant to gangsters. Looking past them she notices nine more men, all wearing face masks, lowered black caps, and sunglasses. She smiles and directs them to the tables that she had pulled together earlier, and starts filling waters. She tries to peek every time she places a glass in front of one of them, but she can’t see much beyond the neck and hands. THE HANDS! One of them reached out to accept the glass and Crystal stared at them. She would know those long, elegant fingers anywhere. Her eyes shot up to meet his crinkled ones, and she could tell he was grinning behind the mask. He takes the glass from her hands and pulls the mask off, sending her a wink as he takes a sip. One by one they all start to settle in, pulling off their masks, revealing that EXO was here in the family restaurant. Her families restaurant. With her inside of it. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. 

Crystal gave a small bow, smiling weakly and avoiding eye contact with Baekhyun while she slowly made her way to the door that connected the restaurant the apartment upstairs. Once she was past the door, she sprinted up the steps and ran into the sanctuary of her bedroom, slamming it closed and sliding down into a mess of nerves on the floor. This cannot be happening. This was something she’d had daydreams about, not something that happened in real life. She pinches herself a few times, flinching at the pain, but it seems she’s really awake. She jumps up and looks at herself in her vanity mirror, and decides to touch up her makeup. If this was really happening, she was going to make the most of it. She wasn’t shy, she just didn’t know how to handle this kind of situation. She’d just finished taking her hair out of her braid, and spritzed herself with the vanilla perfume that she only used for special occasions, when she heard the door downstairs opening. 

“The bathroom is just upstairs and to the right. I haven’t seen my daughter in a few minutes, so she might be up there. Just kick her out.” Crystal’s Mother yelled up the stairs, and she heard the creaking as whoever it was made their way up them. Crystal walks over to her bedroom door, and puts her ear to it. It was silent for a few seconds, then she heard what was definitely a chuckle on the other side. 

“Crystal…” the voice whispered next to her door.

What the hell?

“I can see the shadows from your feet, so I know you’re standing there. Open up." 

Jesus Christ, he was outside of her door. 

She runs a hand down her hair and clears her throat, before cracking open the door and peering out. There he was, grinning down at her, like he knew exactly how she was feeling. 

"H…Hey.” She stammers nervously, and opens the door more and leans against it, in an attempt to appear unaffected. 

Baekhyun strolls into the room like he has every right to be there, and turns in a circle, looking at everything, before plopping down on the bed. Crystal walks over to her vanity, and stares at him. The image of Baekhyun in her bedroom was being seared into brain, and she was sure this was going to be what she saw right before she died. 

“Wow, it’s so clean and smells good in here. You forget that not every place smells like too many guys in one place.” he smiles at you and grabs one of your Rilakkuma bears, using it to wave at you.

“What are you doing here? At the restaurant even, let alone my room?” Crystal knows she sounds rude, but her brain isn’t quite working at the moment, thank you very much. 

He pouts and Crystal stares at his lips, wanting to bite them. Oh God. 

“You gave us gift cards, remember? Then we came to use them and our cute waitress disappears, so I had to find her. I am really hungry, you know?”

I am too, she thought to herself with a shiver. Baekhyun on her bed was making her feel all kinds of ways. 

“Sorry. I was just on my way back down. I just had to, uh, freshen up after working in the restaurant all day. Shall we go now?” She asks, slowly making her way over to the bedroom door. He gets up and she thinks he’s right behind her when he suddenly makes a detour towards her closet. 

HER CLOSET! SHIT!

“No, don’t…” she starts to yelp, but it’s too late. Baekhyun has the closet door wide open and is peering inside, and Crystal knows the exact moment when he notices her secret poster. His eyes get huge, and she covers her face with her hands, fully prepared for him to run away as fast as he can. Instead she’s met with silence, so she peeks through her fingers, and is met with the cockiest smirk she’s ever seen in her life. 

“Wow, you really like me. Like, REALLY like me. That’s a big poster. I’m touched.” He’s right in front of her now, prying her fingers from her face and giggling. Crystal doesn’t want to look at him, but he grabs her cheeks and forces her face up. 

“It’s cute. You’re cute. And it’s a good thing that you like me that much, because I like you a hell of a lot too.”

Her eyes went wide and she said, as well as she could with smooshed cheeks, “You don’t even know me though.”

Baekhyun nods, “That’s true. That’s why I’m here. Because I want to know you. And I really like what I do know.” He blushes and drops his hands. She could swear her heart was beating so fast it was going to burst. 

“You know, I listened to your music last night. And you’re incredible. You have incredible range, and your voice is sexy. Have you never tried out to be an idol?”

"I did. It didn't end well and I'd rather not talk about it." 

Baekhyun leans into vanity next to her, grabbing her left hand, rubbing circles into it with his long thumb. 

"I think you should try again. Not that I would mind keeping that voice of yours to myself. I fell asleep listening, and had some very…interesting dreams.” He winks down at her. OK, teasing Baek was back. 

Suddenly, he clutches both hands to his chest and starts hopping around.  
“OMG, I just realized why you have a poster like that of me. You use it for THAT don’t you? I feel so violated!" 

Crystal is confused for a moment, before it hits her what he’s talking about. She was sure her face resembled a tomato at this point and she couldn’t seem to form a sentence. 

He stops, still grinning, then looks narrows his eyes, looking at her curiously. He cocks his head like the puppy he’s always being compared to.

"You know, I was just trying to make you laugh, but you look guiltyyyyyy.” Baek says in a singsong tone, sauntering over, and places his hands on either side of her, leaning down to look into her eyes. 

Crystal couldn’t ever remember feeling like this in her life. Anticipation, nervousness, trepidation, any number of big words jumbled together and shoved down her throat and into her stomach. She tried to make her brain work. Tried to pull herself together so she could shrug off his teasing, and treat him like the playboy he was suddenly coming off as. However, all she could do was stare at his lips like they were an oasis in the desert. 

“I think you have. That is so fucking hot.” he whispers, sliding his hands towards hers, and lacing them together, trapping her up against the vanity. 

God, he smelled so good. She didn’t think he used cologne, which she liked. He smelled like soap and laundry, and man. And his lips were so close.  
And suddenly they were on her. Just a light brush of his lips against hers. Teasing. Crystal leans into him and grabs the front of his jacket, pulling him closer still. Baekhyun takes the hint and deepens the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. He reaches his hand up and tangles it in her hair. She was going crazy. Her whole body felt on fire. 

Suddenly, a door opened downstairs and Crystal’s Mom was yelling, “CRYSTAL! You need to come down here and help! Hurry up!” and slammed the door behind her. 

She and Baekhyun start to untangle themselves, but not before Crystal sneaks in one last kiss, sucking in his lower lip and giving it the bite she thought of earlier, making him groan as he props his forehead on hers. 

“You are going to drive me crazy.” He whispers. 

“Back at ya.” she grins, her confidence growing with his obvious enjoyment. 

“You’ll have to, uh, head down first. I need a minute.” He’s blushing and covering the front of his jeans, and she understands. 

“The bathroom is right next door.” She starts to head out, then adds over her shoulder, “Picture of me in a string bikini on the wall.” She runs downstairs, hearing him groan loudly behind her. She giggled to herself, realizing she very much liked being naughty with him. 

Crystal goes back to waitressing. Filling waters, getting more sides, small talk with a few of the members who recognized her from the meet, mostly Chanyeol. She was laughing at a something with him when Baek walks back in, looking more composed. The guys tease him for taking so long in the bathroom, and he just laughs it off and starts eating, sending Crystal a small secret smile. 

All through the rest of the meal, she could feel his eyes following her, even if he somehow managed to make it look like he was looking everywhere but at her. Crystal decided to have a little fun with this newfound power. She heard the small growl when she dropped a towel and reached over to pick it up, “forgetting” she was just wearing a short sundress. She saw him lick his lips when she reached over to fill his water glass, making sure to lean more than was needed to give him a peek down the front. 

She was having fun flirting with a guy for the first time in her life. She’d always been so busy with school and her music that she’d never really dated. Her only real experience with a boy was messing around at a party during freshmen year, and it hadn't been very memorable. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at her, letting her know he was onto her game, but she just stuck out her tongue and walked away. 

An hour later, and the boys start getting up and putting their caps back on, proclaiming themselves full and satisfied. Suho was thanking your parents for staying open and Chanyeol jogs over and throws an arm over Crystal’s shoulder. 

“That was so good! Thanks for the food. You’re going to get wifed up fast.” he says, smiling widely down at her. 

She blushes at the compliment, "Aww, are you offering?“ They both laugh and Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something when he’s interrupted a throat clearing next to them. 

Crystal looks over and see’s Baekhyun smiling at them, although it’s not reaching his eyes. 

"I think I left something up in the bathroom. It’s really important, would you mind if I went back up there?” He asks, linking an arm with hers. 

“Of course not. I’ll help you.” She says, leading him towards the door. Baek tells the boys he’ll be a few minutes and he’ll meet them in the car, and closes the door to the apartment. Suddenly she hears it lock and looks behind her in surprise. 

“You were very naughty in there you know? Teasing me, flirting with my friend.” He whines quietly. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Well, I wasn’t really flirting with Chanyeol, but the rest of it, yes, I enjoyed it very much. You’re fun to tease. This was fun tonight, thank you.” Crystal says softly, touching a hand to his cheek. “You should probably go before they send someone in here." 

He looks at her curiously. "Aren’t you going to give me your number?”

She was shocked. “You want my number? Really?”

Now he looked almost disgusted. 

“Yah! What do you take me for? I just had my tongue down your throat an hour ago. I SHOULD have asked for your number first, but you were driving me crazy. And for the record, I don’t just want to continue what we started. I have some free time for the next couple of weeks, and we are going to go on a proper date. Well, as proper as they can be when you’re dating an idol anyways." 

Crystal was smiling at this point, happier than she could remember being ever. She was still convinced she was having an incredibly vivid dream, but decided to play along. She reached into his front pocket, causing him to hiss and clench his jaw, avoiding the very obvious problem in his jeans, and pulled out his phone. She entered her number, then quickly snapped a picture of Baek and sent it to herself. If it was still in her messages in the morning, perhaps this wasn’t a dream. 

She hands him the phone back and he puts it away, maintaining eye contact. He slowly starts to walk towards her, backing her into the wall. He traces her lips with one elegant finger, before leaning in and kissing her. He trails light kisses all the way down to her collarbone before sucking the skin hard and releases it, giving a little kiss to the spot that will now sport his mark. 

Crystal is breathing hard and staring at Baek, her hands curled into themselves. 

"Oh, and I’m keeping the bikini picture.” He smirks at her, then suddenly unlocks the door and skips away like a little kid. 

“BYE EVERYONE. THANKS FOR DINNER!” He yells, banging the front door of the restaurant behind him. 

Crystal can hear her parents cleaning the tables and chatting about their guests, so she took the opportunity to run up to her room undetected. She threw herself onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She almost felt buzzed. Her head was cloudy and she couldn’t stop giggling. She sat up and looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She didn’t really look all that different, but she felt strange. She fingered the mark on hurt neck, actually pleased to see it already turning colors. Normally, she considered hickies tacky, but she felt proud getting it from Baekhyun. 

An hour later, she was washed and sliding into the covers when her phone beeped. She slid right and was there was a bare faced sleepy Baekhyun, already snuggling into his covers. 

“Hey there pretty. I can’t sleep, because I keep thinking about you. Will you sing to me?" 

How is he even attractive when he’s whining and pouting?

Crystal laughs and settles in, laying down and setting the phone so she can watch him fall asleep. She sings Your Song by Elton John, softly, watching as he makes adorable little sounds and his eyes close. Finally, she feels herself fighting sleep as well, so she gives in and drifts off with a smile.


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Baekhyun meet up at an awards show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action! Also, starting to increase the tension. Next chapter will probably be angsty AF, so I apologize in advance. I changed some things around for this awards show to suit my purposes. I mainly just wanted the look because I adore the velvet, however I couldn’t find a good gif of just him wearing it.

It’s been almost a month since the last time Crystal had seen Baekhyun. Twenty six days, twenty one hours, and fourteen minutes. Not like she was counting. She knew he was busy of course, but they lived in the age of technology. A simple “Hey, I’m alive and totally didn’t forget that I was just sucking your face off not that long ago.” Whatever. She was back in school and had better things to do. Wondering why Byun Fucking Baekhyun would mess with her like that was not one of them. Not at all. Who cared about his smiling face with the perfect voice and….

Crystal slammed hard on her brakes, stopping just in time before she hit the car in front of her. “Ok, new rule. No thinking of jackass idols while driving.” she mumbled to herself. The rest of the drive home was thankfully uneventful, and she managed to only be reminded of him every fifth song on her playlist.   
She finally makes it to the sanctuary of her room, somehow managing to dodge her Mom and the request to help clean in the restaurant that was sure to come. All she wanted to do was sink into her comfy bed and be as depressed as she pleased. She throws her backpack in the corner, gets dressed in her comfiest pajamas, and just as she’s about to slide into her bed, she finally notices the packages. There is one huge box right in the middle, surround by tons of little bags and boxes. She figures her Mom must have found some good deals or something, and proceeds to go for the biggest box. She lifts the lid and moves the tissue paper, to see blue velvet. Pulling it out, she gasps. It’s one of the prettiest dresses she’s ever seen! It’s almost entirely dark blue velvet, off shoulder, short, with black lace trim and a black poofy crinoline. Why would her Mom get her something so fancy? She lays it down almost reverently, and goes through the other packages. There are matching shoes, some earrings and a bracelet that look like real sapphires. Even a matching bag.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on her door, and Crystal opens it to find a very annoyed looking Mother. 

“Where did you get the money to buy all this? They’ve been delivering packages all day!” She huffs at you, shoving yet another box at you. 

“I thought these were from you!” Crystal looks at her Mom in confusion, then turns to open the next box. Her Mom rolls her eyes and slams the door, and Crystal can hear her mumbling to herself as she walked back downstairs. 

If they weren’t from her Mother, and she certainly didn’t have the money for stuff like this, where could it have…

The next box opens to reveal midnight blue lingerie, and Crystal starts to think she might know the sender. Her suspicions are almost confirmed when she spots the necklace included in this box. It’s a tiny silver chain, with a “B” in sapphires. She sighs and looks at the lingerie. It IS very pretty. Strapless delicate blue and black lace. The size is pretty accurate, surprisingly, and she lifts up the underwear to see…there is a damn hole. There is no coverage at all. Where did he expect her to wear crotchless panties? Who ignores someone for a month then sends shit like this? 

She spots an envelope in the spot where the underwear were and picks it up. Inside is a ticket and what looks like a staff pass to an awards show, along with a note.

If you don’t hate me yet, come to this tomorrow at 5pm. I’ll make it up to you ;)

P.S. Wear EVERYTHING

B

Crystal scoffs. This is…Ok, it’s kinda cute, in a cheesy Hollywood fuck boy kinda way. She sighs and looks around. The dress IS awfully pretty. Biting her lips, she debates every pros and cons of why she should or shouldn’t do this. She glances at her closet door, and stares at the poster she kept in there of him still. Of course, it had recently only been receiving more and more irritated glances as time went by with no word, but he was still there. 

There were a million reasons why she shouldn’t do it. If he just wanted to have sex with her and move on, she’d be crushed. If he was actually trying to have something with her, she’d have to live her life like she was single still. He’d rarely have time and she’d have to keep everything secret. Would the little bit of time she got with him make everything worth it though? 

She was starting to think so, but decided to wait until morning before making a decision. She moved all the boxes over to her vanity, before crawling into bed and falling asleep almost instantly. She dreamed of him.

Morning came, and as she opened her eyes, she knew the answer. She was going to take a chance. Even if nothing worked out, even if she got her heart broken, she’d feel worse if she didn’t at least try. With that settled, the rest of her day was spent getting ready. She broke into her savings and got her hair and nails done, before coming home to bathe and prep. After putting on the ENTIRE outfit, she looked at herself in the mirror, fidgeting with the necklace. She looked stunning, if she did say so herself. Even the huge B on her necklace didn’t distract from the elegant dress. Too bad the breeze under the dress was going to take some getting used to. 

Crystal ran downstairs and to her car. She’d told her parents she was going to the awards show as part of an extra credit assignment, which they seemed to buy. She didn’t feel comfortable telling them about Baek quite yet. She wasn’t even sure WHAT to tell them, since even she didn’t know what this was. 

Arriving at the show, she couldn’t believe the amount of people everywhere. She found some parking a little bit away from the show and started walking. She doubted they would want to valet her little hoopty car. As she got closer, she felt her bag vibrate and pulled out her phone. 

Make sure to wear the staff badge

So he remembers how to text now? She taps out a quick reply. 

What makes you think I’m there?

That’ll show him. Make him squirm.

You’re here.

Shit.

Crystal sighs and stuffs the phone back into her purse, and follows the crowds. A member of security is checking badges and tickets, and after taking a quick glance at hers, directs her to her seat. She is in the corded off area, away from the fancy tables, but still very, very close. There is one big table next to her, and she looks at it suspiciously. He wouldn’t dare. There are cameras everywhere, and fans that pick apart every single interaction idols have. Her suspicions were confirmed when everyone started finding theirs tables, and right there next to her was the entire group of EXO. And there HE was, looking adorably smug in a blue velvet suit, and she realizes she matches him. Besides the hair. It’s red now, and surprisingly suits him. Actually, she blended in rather nicely next to them, she noticed. 

Baekhyun plops down in the seat that just happened to be next to the cord. He was so close Crystal could feel the body heat coming off of him. His left leg slid over a bit until he was almost touching hers, but not quite. 

“You look so damn pretty.” he whispered, taking a quick glance at her, eyes lingering on the necklace for a second, before facing forward again.

“I’m sorry, sir. Do I know you?” Crystal jokes softly, while picking at the lace on her dress, not quite willing to let him off so easy, although his simple compliment made her feel like a Goddess.

“I know. I deserve that. We’ve been working on our comeback and I couldn’t get any time to myself. I can’t even text someone without people looking over my shoulder. I couldn’t stand it anymore though. I wanted to see you. I’m glad you actually came.” 

He sounded so sweet and sincere that Crystal forgave him instantly. Especially since she knew if she kept being upset he’d start whining. She took a chance and quickly shot him a smile, trying to project everything she felt in that one second before turning back to the stage. It must have worked because she heard him chuckle. 

“You smell so good. You always smell like vanilla and…I don’t know…you.” He whispered with a moan, leaning over a little bit.

“Shhhh. Are you trying to get caught already?” she hissed at him. 

“They’ll just think I’m talking or singing to myself. It wouldn’t be the first time. The important question is, are you wearing EVERYTHING I sent?” He asks casually, looking around the whole venue, missing the blush covering her face.

“Everything.” She whispers, and he snaps his head over to look at her, before glancing down with a hiss.

“Damn, this is probably the worst idea I’ve ever had. Now how am I going to perform thinking about that? I just wanted to know you were wearing it.” he whines loud enough that he attracts the attention of Chanyeol, sitting next to him. Who sees Crystal. And recognizes her. 

Crap.

HI! What are you doing here? He mouths.

She simply shrugs, not knowing what to tell him. He seems content enough with that and smiles at her before turning back to the stage. 

Finally, the lights start to dim as they get ready to start the show. For a few minutes the room is almost black, and Crystal feels long fingers making their way up her thigh. She shivers and feels herself getting wet, but remains silent, even as they dip under the fabric of her skirt and brush across her bare slit. The lights start to get brighter and she looks over to see Baekhyun putting the fingers into his mouth, grinning at her. 

The first half of the show went by fairly slowly. She clapped for everyone that received something, sang along with the performances, trying her best to look calm on outside. Inside, she was a quivering mess. He found little ways to touch her the whole time. Even just something as silly as him passing her candy and caressing her hand as he pulled away or “accidentally” brushing the plushie in his hand against the side of her breast for the twentieth time. 

Finally it was time for them to go back and get ready for their performance. As Chanyeol passed by, he flashed her a grin and she mouthed GOOD LUCK!, earning herself a weird look from Baekhyun.

“Where’s my good luck?” he pouts, standing up from his seat, pretending to stretch. 

“You’ll just have to pretend I gave you a good luck kiss, I guess.” She teases, kicking his leg that was getting way too close. He uses the opportunity to pretend to trip and lands with his hand grabbing your thigh, kissing your shoulder.

“The media is going to go into a frenzy if you keep this up.” Crystal scolds him, pushing his hand off and hoping no one noticed. He merely pretends to blow a kiss to the crowd around you and saunters off with a grin.

They finally announce EXO and she watches in amazement. She’d never been this close while they were performing before, and it was so powerful. Baekhyun especially. His stage presence was no joke, and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. Of course he knew it. He made eye contact with her as much as possible, and the dance was…thrilling. To say the least. He kept biting his lips and thrusting, and it didn’t take long before Crystal had to squeeze to thighs together to relieve some of the pressure. He was turning her into jelly.   
When the boys came back, she couldn’t even look at him. She kept her eyes on the stage and hoped everything would be over soon so she could hurry home and lock herself in her room for the next three days. Her plans to ignore him completely were destroyed when he casually leaned over with his thigh brushing hers. He froze and sniffed the air near her, before moaning. 

“You liked watching me that much, babe?” he whispers, his fingertips slyly caressing her legs. 

She’s so embarrassed to think he can even smell how aroused she is. She has to get out of here before she does something stupid. Baekhyun is looking around the room too, but for different reasons. 

“Get up and go to the double doors on the left there. Step inside and wait for a few minutes. I’ll be there soon.” He whispers, his voice shaking a little. 

Oh God. She knows where this is heading, and stupid idea or not, she wants to so bad. 

Crystal tries to make her way over without drawing any attention, moving as slow and unconcerned as she could. She flashes her badge to the guard by the door and he nods her in. Once inside, she sees a long hallway, with several unmarked doors, an emergency exit, and bathrooms. She debates running away out of the exit, before she hears the doors open behind her and arms wrap themselves around her waist. 

Baekhyun shoves him face into her neck and gives it little kisses.

“This isn’t how I wanted our first time, but I’m going so crazy I can’t stand it.” he mumbles, grabbing onto her wrist and dragging her into the women’s bathroom. There’s no lock on the door, but he pulls the very full trash can in front of it, so at least you’d have some before the door is pushed open if the worst happens. 

Seconds later, Crystal’s back is against the bathroom counter, his lips attached to her neck, nibbling his way up to her lips. He gives her a sweet peck, before grabbing her face and deepening the kiss. He turns Crystal around, their eyes meeting in the mirror, and he pulls away to take off his velvet jacket. Coming back behind her, they both watch as he pulls her dress lower to reveal the strapless blue lace bra. He hums appreciatively, stroking the front before pulling that down too. He moans and runs his fingers lightly across the already too sensitive nipples, making her gasp. 

“So very pretty.” he groans softly in her ear, then trails his hand down. Crystal bends over, touching her head on the counter, silently telling him she was ready. 

He flips the back of her dress up, displaying everything. With no barrier, she’d been dripping down her thighs all night, and it showed. 

“Fuck! I can’t take my time right now. But I promise next time my face will be down there.” he chuckles, pulling himself out and lining it up to her entrance.

He enters her slowly, groaning loudly, both of them still staring at each other in the mirror. She loved that she could see every expression on his face. He fucked her fast and hard, and she had been so turned on all night it took her no time to finish. She buried her face into her arm to try and quiet her screams, but Baekhyun grabbed her hair, forcing her to look back up at him. 

“Look at me when you cum baby. Shit, you’re gorgeous.” he slammed into her sloppily, nearing his own end, and watched as she came loudly, not even trying to be quiet anymore. He followed quickly, yelling as he finished inside her. 

Baekhyun collapses across her back, kissing her neck, his hand kneading her hips. He pulls out and they put themselves back together, both blushing and giggling every time their eyes meet. 

“I can’t wait to do this properly. Although, that was pretty hot too.” Baekhyun strokes her cheek, grinning at her, obviously very pleased with himself.

He pulls Crystal to him and kisses her deeply, before pulling away and winking at her. He checks the hallway first before signaling it was clear for them to leave. They separate and make their ways to their seats, certain no on had seen them enter or leave together.

The awards show is over quickly after that, especially since Baek had managed to behave himself for the rest of it. Mostly. 

Crystal glances at Baekhyun as she’s standing up to leave. He looks over and grins, before making a motion towards his phone. The cameras are in his face right now and he can’t get away with much. 

As she’s headed towards the exit, her bag vibrates. 

Wait near the white pillar. I wanted you to meet someone. 

That sounds ominous, but she does as he asks. She’s worried it’s his manager or something, mentally preparing for some long speech about discretion. The venue is practically empty at this point. Mostly staff and straggling idols, so she’s not as worried as she was, but she keeps the staff badge on, just in case. A few minutes later, she can hear Baekhyun talking and turns to see him with an older man. Baek flashes her a grin, before making introductions. Not a manager, a music producer.

Crystal smiles politely, not really sure what else to say, so she looks at Baek curiously. 

“I gave him a copy of your CD. He loved it! They want to sign you.” he’s practically yelling and hopping around as he explains.

“What?” She can’t have heard right.

The man smiled gently, and nodded. 

“It’s true. We were quite impressed. We’d like you to come in on Monday, so we can get the ball rolling. You’ll have to do a small audition for the president, but you’re pretty much already accepted. See you then.” He nods again at the both of them, and leaves without waiting for a reply. 

Baekhyun looks at Crystal, absolutely beaming, so pleased with himself, meanwhile she’s never wanted to smack someone more in her entire life.

“How could you do this to me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, angst, smut…this series has it all. This is also a reminder for safe sex. Don’t be a prick, cover your dick. If you think she’s spunky, cover your monkey. Sex is cleaner with a packaged wiener. How do I know so many of those?

Crystal stood outside of the SM building, staring at it with loathing. She wondered which would be a more effective way of getting herself out of having to be here: setting herself or the building on fire? 

Seeing the annoyed looks she was receiving, she decided to just get it over with. She stood herself straight and proud, adding a smirk for effect. If she had learned anything from her previous trainee years, it was how to fake confidence. 

Honestly, it was her own fault that she was here. If she could have just kept her own damn mouth shut, instead of blabbing to her parents, she could have blown this off. But she hadn’t. She couldn’t. She had been suddenly just so overwhelmed by everything that she needed to seek their input, and told them everything. They had been understanding and sympathetic, due to her past experiences, but in the end they pushed her to go. They said she would regret it if she didn’t at least try once more, now that the opportunity had revealed itself. 

Revealed itself. What a stupid way of putting it. It didn’t reveal itself, it was forced upon her because Byun Fucking Baekhyun decided to go around doing stuff without ever asking her permission. He had been calling all weekend, but she’d been ignoring him. She was still so furious with him. 

She was furious with herself too. She had realized once she’d calmed down a bit that she had an even bigger problem. She and Baekhyun had been in such a rush to be with each other at the show, that they’d never used any sort of protection. God knows what she had now, and she wasn’t on birth control since she wasn’t usually sexually active. She planned on going to a clinic after this to get tested.

Crystal finally found the signs pointing to the audition rooms, pleased to see that there were not many people here right now. At least this would be quick. She squared her shoulders and walked in, the doors closing behind her with an ominous thud. 

“Welcome to the family, Crystal.” Lee Soo Man himself is shaking her hand. He nods at the others in the room, and leaves. The room suddenly feels like he’d taken all of the air with him. She was in. She was now an SM trainee. She was so lost in her own mind and fears that she only vaguely heard the woman who was telling her everything she needed to know. She had piles of paper shoved in her hands before she was shown the exit. She was a fucking trainee. Again. 

“Oh, sweetie, how did it go?” Crystal’s mother greets her with a smile, wiping her hands on her apron before reaching for the papers Crystal was extending to her. 

“I’m in.” Crystal answers flatly. She sighs and plops into the nearest chair, laying her head on the table. Meanwhile her mother is happy as can be, humming while going through the paperwork, and signing her name where it was needed. 

“Mommy, I’m starving. Feed me.” She whines, feeling the need eat her stress away. Her mother huffs but leaves, obviously in a good enough mood to not mind her acting like a baby. A moment later, her father joins her at the table. 

“So. Your Mom seems happy. I guess you got in?” He props his chin in his hand, looking at Crystal’s obvious pouting in amusement. 

“Mmmhmmm.”

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Probably not.” 

“You know,” he says, forcing her head up to look at him. “I’m not really going to force you to do this, if this will really make you miserable. As your father, it’s my job to sometimes look ahead, and have you do things that you don’t want to do. You live for music, and I feel like this would lead to a life that would make you happy. However, I would never willingly force you into a dangerous or hurtful situation. If you want me to go tell your mom this is not going to happen, I will do so.” 

Crystal smiles at him, the words lightening her burden somewhat. 

“No, Dad, I’ll do it. You guys are right when you say I’ll regret it if I don’t at least try. That doesn’t mean I’m not terrified right now, even a little upset. I just have so many bad memories from my previous trainee years. I’ve not heard many good things about this company either, but maybe if I go in expecting the worst, it will be better. I really don’t want to let you guys down.” 

“You never have, sunshine.” Her father gives her a fond smile, and kisses her forehead. 

As her mom comes back into the room with several trays of food, Crystal motions her to sit down as well. As she tucks into her food, she fills them both in on her future schedule. She was going to get a couple of weeks to settle things here at home, and for the company to get a spot for her all settled. As she talked, she could feel the phone in her pocket vibrating. She knew who it was, but she still wasn’t ready to talk to him. Although, it did remind her she still had to go to the clinic. She thanked her parents for everything and left, claiming she had to pick up some things for her dorm. Once at the clinic, she made sure to have tests run for everything, as well as take care of any preventive issues. Last thing she needed was to become the pregnant trainee. 

A week later, she is looking at the test results, pleased to see everything was good. It also helped to cool her ire against Baekhyun a bit. After all, it takes two. If she was perfectly honest, she did miss him. He still tried to call at least once a day, and always sent her the same text every night. 

Babehyun: Goodnight, Princess. I miss you. 

Crystal sighed. She was so very tempted to call him back. And there were so many reasons she shouldn’t. Number one, of course, being that she was now a trainee. For the same company. Not only were the both of them going to be unbelievably busy now, but the chances of getting away with dating someone as huge as Baek while she was training were slim to none. 

But she really missed him.

She should at least let him know she got in, right? Her fingers flew across her phone before she could change her mind. 

Just letting you know I’m in. I start next week. Obviously, you know that this means I am not going to be able to have a phone for awhile. So while I have the chance, thanks for everything. 

Straight and to the point, right? No chance he can get anything out of that. 

Babehyun: YAH! Congrats baby! And don’t worry, I know all the tricks ;)

That certainly did not sound like he understood that she couldn’t see him anymore. 

What does that mean? You know that we can’t see each other anymore? I’m a trainee. I’ll live in a dorm with, like, three other girls. With a manager that checks up on us all the time. I won’t have a phone for however long, and when I do, they’ll check it all the time. I’ll be training and practicing from six in the morning to midnight. I won’t even have the time to see my own family, let alone you.   
Crystal stared at the phone for a moment. Even just typing that made her heart hurt a little, but she knew there was no other option. She wanted to see him, but at the same time, they’d already proven that they made dumb decisions together. 

Babehyun: Staying away from you isn’t an option. It’s only been a little over a week since I saw you last, and I’m going crazy. I miss you, Princess. Just trust me.

Crystal set her phone down, and pushed it away from her. It was clear he wasn’t going to see reason. She got up and decided not to waste more of her time on Baekhyun right now. She only had a week left to spend with her family, before she was trapped in Trainee hell once more. She forced herself to smile widely for her parents and brother, laughed when they joked, played silly games, and certainly didn’t think of the handsome man that texted her every night. 

“Hello, my name is Crystal. Please take care of me.”

She was standing in front of two of her roommates, the third one apparently still in training. Luckily, they were not too far away from her own age, and appeared to be nice. 

“I’m Mai, this is Rena. We are happy to have you.” The tall redhead beamed at you, nodding to the blonde dyed girl next to her. 

“Your room is the one on the right. They are all pretty small, but at least we get our own rooms. Go unpack, and I’ll have Manager bring us some pizza to celebrate!” Mai was jumping up and down at the mere thought of pizza, and it made Crystal chuckle as she wheeled her suitcase into her room. 

And small it was. There was really only enough room for a small twin bed, and a desk. Luckily, there was a closet, so she could at least stuff some things in there if she needed more storage. She unpacked her things, struggling to find spots for everything. She was happy she had remembered not to bring too much. In her previous company she had been provided with just about everything she needed, and she imagined it wouldn’t be much different here. 

She reached the bottom of her suitcase, knowing there was just one more thing to unpack. She pulled out the cardboard tube, staring at it. She had debated whether or not to actually bring this, but she decided that she needed it just to make the room feel more like hers. Totally no other reason. She unrolled the full size poster of Baekhyun and taped him onto the other side of the closet door, just like back home. She heard her name being called, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she strolled into the living room. Her two roommates were chattering away, putting down plates. She saw what had to be the missing third roommate setting down the pizza, her back towards her. Crystal pasted a smiled on her face, prepared to go through the uncomfortable process on introductions again. 

“Hello, my name is Cry….”

The woman whirled around at the sound of Crystal’s voice, eyes wide with shock. Crystal’s expression soon mirrored hers, as she took in the roommates features. 

Not her.

Anyone but her.

“Crystal.” Jesse whispered, backing up until she hit the table. 

Was this wench actually crying? 

Mai looked between the both of them curiously. 

“I take it the two of you know each other?” She asked Crystal. 

“Oh, yes. Jesse. We trained together for years. We were roommates, partners, best friends.” Crystal watches as each title makes Jesse flinch. 

“Until she betrayed me and got me kicked out of the company.”


	5. Interest Check

Hey guys! 

So, I've recently been thinking about writing for EXO again! 

Before I got started on any of the other ideas I had, I wanted to see if there was any interest in me continuing this story, or if it's just too cliched trash to keep up. 

This was probably one of the first chaptered fics I ever started, so I KNOW it's cringy, but I suppose I could spruce it up and it might still be workable if anyone wanted me to. 

Weigh in and I'll delete this after I hear some opinions. 

Thanks y'all! Love ya!


End file.
